R.A.T.S (Rescue Assessment Tactical Special) Unit
R.A.T.S (Rescue Assessment Tactical Special) Unit is one of twenty Peacekeepers Initiative teams. The team of Ratlings armed with anti-chemical weapons vowed to clean up the surface from Ultra Science bio-terrorists and their leader, Queen Rathrixa. Origins Rosco Chemodent was born in the middle class city where studied chemistry as his main teaching and want it to be part of decontamination unit for remove toxic and chemical spills inside the Contamination Zone where the bio-terrorist attempted to attack the Decontamination Zone. After the school year, he went to the academy to be part of unit which he passed the academy with success due to his knowledge of chemistry and finally enlisted into the unit. After his training at the boot camp, he met his fellow teammates and their leader along with his friends from academy since they met him for the first time back in the day. They were sent to find and eliminate the bio-terror cell in the Contaminated Zone's industrial area as well search and rescue the missing advance team. As they were heading to the industrial area via the abandoned downtown district, their helicopter went down as it was hit by anti-air missile and crash landed in the city center. After the crash, Rosco and his teammates survived but their commander is killed after he tried to land safely then escaped to the safer place while they fought their way out of the hostile territory. While they managed out of the hostile territory, they discovered the missing team's helicopter crash site but there's no bodies and all the equipments were taken by the bio-terrorists. All hope is lost but they have to find and eliminate the bio-terror cell by using the survival skills any way they can. They moved to the war-torn residential area by foot and they've set up the safe house at the undamaged and abandoned house where they'll rest up before heading out to the industrial area. When they're resting up, they were spotted by bio-terrorists and Rosco and his teammates have to defend their safe house until they were rescued by Rusk Piperrat, the survivalist who survived the bio-attack many years ago and survived. After the attack, Rosco asked Rusk for getting into the industrial area which he did as they took the shortcut via the sewer and discovered that the bio-terror cell is at the industrial chemical plant. As they've located the bio-terror cell, the team infiltrated the plant and discovered the missing team members' corpse, disintegrated by deadly toxic. After the horrifying discovery, they've found the bio-terrorists' plot as they discovered the tactical missile that it was about to launch to the Decontaminated Zone and they've disarmed the missile until they were spotted by the bio-terrorists and their leader, Queen Rathrixa. Then, all hell broke loose when Rosco detonated the missile and exposed the anti-toxic spree on their enemies, confusing them as they were going to eliminate the threat while Rosco pursuing Queen Rathrixa while fighting his way to capture her. As he reached to her at the waste facility, Rosco was suddenly trapped by her cage, preventing him from capturing her until his Aura was unlocked before he was about to be disintegrated by her deadly acid. Freed, Rosco tested his new Aura power to weaken the bio-terrorists by simply using his rifle as his upgrade. Then Rosco confronted Queen Rathrixa at the catwalk as he was about to arrest her for her terrible crime until she fell off from the catwalk and Rosco tried to pull her out but unfortunately he was unable to save her when Queen Rathrixa fell into toxic waste, killing her in the process. (Or so he thought.) With the mission is complete and the bio-terror plot has been foiled, they returned home to the Decontaminated Zone as heroes as well informing the reports of their mission. And thus, R.A.T.S (Rescue Assets Tactical Special) Unit is formed. And then many years later, they became as the Peacekeeper Team for the Peacekeeper Initiatives when their nemesis, Queen Rathrixa, returns from the dead and joined the Neo-Axis. The R.A.T.S Unit's battle against the chemical terror continues. Team Members Rosco Chemodent Leader of the anti-chemical terror unit who is brave, cunning, and intelligent on chemistry and biology. He joined the decontamination unit because of his late brother was killed after he bravely saved and evacuated trapped civilians out of the Contamination Zone. Randell Chillodent Rosco's second-in-command and one of his friends back at the academy. He's rough but tough and he's good at hide and seek game as his tactical skills to combat Queen Rathrixa's minions as the assault unit. Sally Perfumine Rosco's girlfriend that he met her at the academy. She's a skillful medic and supporter of the team, providing covering fire and cure any infected victims. At the academy, she's good at making medicine with right ingredients and badminton. Pépilon Labrodent The white Miceling who is the team's scout and one of Rosco's friends at the academy. He has a quiet intelligent on mapping, knowing the enemy's positions and patrol routines. He's also the fastest member of the team. Olivér Pipelinodent The obeisant Ratling who is one of Rosco's cheerful friend back at the academy and the team's supporter. He loves cheese like everyone else, even when he's hungry, but he'll have to keep it off when he's fighting enemies and helping his allies. Laura Purafumé A sexy Ratling who is the team's sniper. She was a member of evacuation unit when Laura providing cover for the survivors and shot every bio-terrorist one at the time. She's silent shooter and deadly infiltrator, Laura is experienced sharpshooter. Pierre Maskodent The Ratling who is always wearing chemical suit and gas mask for his protection against any chemical attack is the team's observer and expert on chemical weapons. He's a worrying character but he kept his fellow teammates safe from any danger. Jean-Lance Barrelodnet The muscled Ratling who is the team's heavy weapons soldier. He was a member of the clean-up unit who cleared the path for weapons inspectors from chemical spills against massive ambushes from bio-terrorists on the road all in one with his anti-chemical Gatling gun. Rusk Piperrat The wild Ratling who is survivalist and the expert-in-field of Decontamination Zone. How did he survive is seemingly unknown but according to his own records, he was a worker at the sewer system until the bio-attack hit hard long time ago. After the attack, he fought his own survival against savage nomads and bio-terrorists with his modified anti-chemical shotgun. Inspirations * Themed with and inspired from UN-OPCW (United Nations Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons.) Category:Database Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Tek Police Force Category:Peacekeepers Initiative